


Valentine's Day 2009

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Valentine's Day 2009

　　「布魯斯，不知道明天什麼日子嗎？」克拉克賴在布魯斯的超大床上，整個身體緊緊蜷住那超舒適的蠶絲棉被，試著不去注意布魯斯臉上越來越讓人不寒而慄的表情。

 

　　「如果你現在想要討論這件事的話，那我要出門了。」

 

　　「等等布魯斯，」克拉克慌忙的從床上坐了起來，「真的…不能空點時間出來嗎？」

 

　　「……你不用上班嗎？」

 

　　「正確來說是要，不過我稿子已經交完了，所以其實不去辦公室也沒關係。」

 

　　「你不用巡邏嗎？」

 

　　「布魯斯，你有這麼不想跟我過情人節嗎？」

 

　　「我只是問你一些最實際的問題。」布魯斯快速的穿上西裝襯衫，正想打領帶的時候發現克拉克突然站在他面前。

 

　　「讓我幫你。」克拉克主動的拉起布魯斯的領帶，開始熟練的打成漂亮的結型，「別用那種眼神看我，打領帶是上班族必備的技能之一。」

 

　　「我只是想提醒你，這條領帶很貴你小心一點輕輕的打。」布魯斯看著克拉克靈巧的手指穿梭在他的眼前，嘴角也不自覺的變的柔和。

 

　　成功的打完領帶，克拉克退後一步得意的欣賞他的作品，「如何，不錯吧？」

 

　　「就一般上班族打的領帶而已有什麼好得意的。」看著克拉克的臉，布魯斯往前站了一步讓自己和克拉克的身體形成兩條幾近重合的平行線，「…謝了。」布魯斯把自己的頭湊上，讓他的嘴唇幾乎就落在克拉克嘴唇的對面，像是某種神秘的吸引力一般把克拉克的頭越吸越低，然後……「我出門了。」

 

　　撲了個空的克拉克失落的看著退開的布魯斯，「啊，路上小心。」

 

　　突然聽到令人不解的低笑聲，克拉克錯愕的愣了下，隨即發現有什麼東西貼在自己的嘴唇上，也就是另外一人那所擁有性感唇形的嘴唇。

 

　　「情人節快樂。」


End file.
